


Alex Danvers’ Christmas Reclamation Project

by Lurkz



Series: Heartlines [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Maggie hasn't had the greatest time at Christmas holidays since she was 14. Alex is determined to do something about it.





	Alex Danvers’ Christmas Reclamation Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaguarspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaguarspot/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, jaguarspot! I hope you like it!

**Step One: Decorating**

_The Sunday After Thanksgiving_

Alex waited impatiently for Kara to arrive. She was seriously starting to wonder if her clock was even working. Maggie was at work, just starting the second part of another double shift to help compensate for the time off for their upcoming honeymoon. Alex didn’t have to be back to work until the following day and had planned a surprise for her fiancée.

Over Thanksgiving, she had carefully pried some more information out of Maggie about Maggie’s experience with holidays, both before that fateful Valentine’s Day as well as after. Unsurprisingly, holidays had been noticeably less enjoyable afterward, despite Maggie’s tia’s best efforts. Alex was determined to change that. The previous year they hadn’t done much in the way of celebrating the winter holidays together, having only been together such a short time. This time around, they were engaged and would be married before the end of Chanukah and Christmas.

A sound at the door had her hurrying over to—finally—let her sister in. Kara piled through the door with a small stack of containers. Alex relieved her of a couple boxes, setting them carefully on the island. “We’re good to go?”

“Hi, Alex. Nice to see you too.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I just saw you all weekend at mom’s.” She ignored her sister’s pout in favor of opening the boxes Kara had brought over and beginning to pull out supplies.

Kara gave up on pouting at Alex after a moment and moved to help. “Yes, everything is set. William and his partner were more than happy to help Supergirl out.”

Alex smiled a little at the pride in Kara’s voice. “Well, thank you, Supergirl, for helping _me_ out.”

Kara bumped shoulders lightly with Alex. “Anytime. So, what’s first out of today’s surprise?”

“The cookies,” Alex stated decisively. “We can do the decorating while they bake.”

“Should I disconnect the fire alarm before we start?” Kara teased.

Alex shot her a dirty look even as she moved to the cabinets to begin pulling out baking supplies. “You know very well I can cook just fine.” She pulled down a mixing bowl and muttered to herself, briefly forgetting about her sister’s occasionally annoying super hearing, “Assuming there are no distracting women.”

Kara snickered. “Is _that_ what happened to the paella?”

Alex felt the blush creeping up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She definitely did and it definitely was _exactly_ what had happened with the paella. Calming her then-girlfriend down after the hostage situation had taken priority over cooking.

“Uh-huh.” Kara snickered again.

“Hush, you. Start mixing those ingredients.” Alex pointed at the set of ingredients that needed to be mixed separately from the ones she was starting on. The recipe was one Maggie’s tia had sent over in secret—Maggie’s favorite Christmas cookies and a long time family recipe. With Kara’s help, the cookies were mixed up quickly and in the oven.

Once the first pans were in the oven, Alex finished pulling the rest of the decorations out of the boxes Kara had brought over. There weren’t too many, neither Alex nor Maggie being one for an excessive amount of holiday decorations. There were enough to add some Christmas cheer to the currently very sparsely Chanukah decorated apartment, however. Kara had brought over a wreath for the door done with blue and silver drums, sprigs of fake frosted berries, and French horns. It wasn’t ostentatious which was Alex’s favorite part. There was also a pair of golden reindeer candle holders which Alex carefully arranged on the island. Twinkling lights wrapped around the balcony railing completed the current batch of decorations. While Alex set out the decorations, Kara carefully painted snowflakes and fake snow on the windows.

It wasn’t a lot but it certainly made the apartment feel more festive. And Alex knew that would change even more come later in the week with her second surprise. For now, she carefully plated the cookies so that some could be out and ready for Maggie when she got home later that night. Swatting Kara’s hand as her sister tried to steal cookies from the plate, Alex pointed at another recipe she’d left out. “If you want cookies, go start those. These are for Maggie.”

“But Alex…”

“No. Maggie’s. Start the sugar cookies.”

“Maggie would share with me.”

“Then she can make that decision.” Alex shooed Kara away from the island and back toward the space where they were going to stir up some classic sugar cookies for decorating.

By the time night had fully set in, the cookies were done and neatly arranged on the island waiting for Maggie to get home. Alex shooed her sister out of the apartment after sharing an order of Chinese food and watching one of Kara’s never ending romantic comedies on her Netflix account. Checking the clock, Alex moved to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate. Maggie should be home any minute based on her most recent text from her fiancée. The lighting in the living space was subdued and the fireplace was lit. Alex hoped it would be a comforting atmosphere for Maggie’s return, knowing her fiancée was likely to be tired after the long day.

The hot chocolate had just finished and Alex was fishing out two large mugs from the cabinet when she heard a key in the lock. Setting the mugs down on the counter, she moved to the end of the island to greet her fiancée as Maggie trudged through the door, clearly exhausted after the long shift. “Hey, babe,” she greeted softly.

“Hey,” Maggie replied quietly, walking straight into Alex’s arms for a hug and a gentle kiss. Pulling away after a moment, she turned to remove her coat, speaking as she did so, “So where did the—?” She paused, mid-motion and word.

Alex smiled to herself and stepped over to tug Maggie’s coat off gently. “Why don’t you go change and we can relax for a little bit.”

“Uh, ok. You _are_ going to explain all this, right, Danvers?”

Alex chuckled, gently nudging Maggie toward the bedroom. “Yes, Detective.” After hanging up Maggie’s coat, Alex finished preparing the hot chocolate for herself and Maggie. She handed over Maggie’s mug as her fiancée sidled up next to her, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist. Alex draped her now free arm around Maggie and hugged her close. “Long day?”

“Mmm.” Maggie sipped at her drink and let her gaze drift around the apartment, finally settling on the cookies set out on the island. “Are those what I think they are?”

“If you think they are your favorite Christmas cookies, then yes.”

Maggie turned and gave her a puzzled look. “Alex, what is all this?”

Alex reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind Maggie’s ear, smiling softly. “I know Christmastime hasn’t been the best for you since your dad kicked you out. I just wanted to try and make it good for you again.”

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

Alex cocked her head slightly. “I know. But _you_ do. And that matters just as much as what holidays I celebrate.” She paused then grinned a little. “But I hope you’ll forgive that I didn’t go _all_ out for the decorating.”

Maggie laughed softly. “What you did is more than enough.” She turned her head and took in the apartment again, a little more slowly. “Thank you. I love it.” She twisted so she was facing Alex fully and set her hot chocolate down on the island before reaching over and relieving Alex of hers, setting Alex’s mug down next to her own. Alex watched the deliberate movements with a soft smile that widened as Maggie reached up, gently wrapping her hands around Alex’s neck and tugging her down for a loving kiss. Pulling away after several long moments, she added quietly, “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex pulled Maggie back in for another kiss, grinning into it briefly before losing herself in the slow make out session for several long minutes, the couple swaying gently in the kitchen. Finally, Alex pulled away. She grinned at the blissful look on Maggie’s face. “Come on, babe. Let’s go relax and have a snack.”

Maggie nodded, retrieving her hot chocolate and the plate of cookies. Alex chuckled as Maggie hurried into the living room, settling on the couch and immediately chowing down on a cookie. Maggie looked over with a raised eyebrow. “You better hurry or I’m eating all of these myself, Danvers.”

Alex laughed again and grabbed her own hot chocolate, following in her fiancée’s wake. “Yes, dear. You should be grateful; I had to fend off Kara multiple times to make sure you actually got your cookies.”

Maggie’s eyes narrowed. “Mine.”

Laughing, Alex settled next to Maggie on the couch. “All yours if that’s what you want.”

Maggie contemplated her for a moment before holding out the plate to Alex. “I suppose I can share with the wonderful fiancée that made them for me.”

Alex blushed a little at the compliment but took a cookie. “You bring it out in me.”

Maggie smiled sweetly and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips. “Lucky me.” Pulling back, she turned and snuggled into Alex’s side, hands wrapped around her mug and the plate of cookies balanced between them.

Alex wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her fiancée’s hair before resting her cheek against Maggie’s head. They cuddled quietly on the couch for several minutes. Eventually Alex looked down and grinned to herself. Maggie was passed out, curled into her side. Gently, Alex removed the nearly empty mug from Maggie’s loosening grip. Setting both mugs and the plate aside, she resettled herself and Maggie into a more comfortable position, content with playing body pillow for a little longer before waking her fiancée up and taking them both to bed.

 

**Step Two: Christmas Tree**

_The Next Friday_

Alex bounded to her feet as the door opened to the apartment. It was just ten pm on Friday night and it was time for part two of her surprise for Maggie’s Christmas. “Hey, babe!”

Maggie paused just inside the door and looked at Alex askance. “Um, hi, babe? Is there… uh… a reason you’re so excited? And fully dressed with hiking boots at ten P.M.?”

Alex grinned and nodded. “Yep. I have something to show you.”

“At this time of night? Alex, babe… I…” Maggie sighed. She didn’t really want to burst Alex’s bubble given just how excited her fiancée looked for whatever she had planned. But Maggie was exhausted, it had been a very long week of pulling long shifts.

Alex tamped down on her enthusiasm a bit and stepped over, brushing Maggie’s hair back tenderly. “I promise you’ll like it. And we can sleep in tomorrow.” She paused. “But, if you really don’t want to go we don’t have to.”

Maggie met Alex’s warm gaze for a long moment. Finally, she nodded. “Okay, Danvers. Let’s see your surprise. But you owe me breakfast in bed for this.”

Alex flashed a brilliant smile and planted a swift kiss on Maggie’s lips. “Deal.” Lacing her fingers with Maggie’s, Alex dragged a laughing Maggie back out the very door she had just come in.

Maggie followed her mostly amiably down to where Alex had parked a borrowed DEO SUV. She raised an eyebrow curiously at her fiancée as they got it but Alex merely smiled in response and pulled out of the parking space. Chuckling at Alex’s determination to be mysterious, Maggie resigned herself to waiting to see where they were headed. Her smile turned into a look of confusion as they pulled up to a tree lot. A tree lot that was clearly closed already given the time of night.

“Um, Alex?”

Alex merely flashed a smile and exited the vehicle.

Maggie frowned slightly and followed. Alex held out her hand as she came around the front of the SUV and Maggie immediately grasped it, lacing her fingers with Alex’s. She may be confused but she trusted Alex. Alex flashed another smile before leading her toward the closed gates.

They were only a few feet away when an older man appeared from a small shed nearby. Maggie startled slightly, instinctively clenching Alex’s hand tighter but taking her cue from Alex and not drawing her weapon. The man grinned at them both. “Alex and Maggie?”

Alex smiled. “That’s us.”

“Great! Let me just get this gate open for you.”

“Thank you so much for doing this for us.”

The man waved a hand dismissively. “Happy to help. Supergirl explained the situation and we’re more than happy to help a young couple especially this close to a wedding.”

Maggie laughed to herself. She should’ve realized Alex would drag Kara into this. Not that Kara wouldn’t be ecstatic to help. She leaned into Alex, squeezing her hand again as she did so.

Alex looked over and smiled before speaking softly, “Your tia said you always loved Christmas tree shopping and decorating. I thought we could pick one out together tonight and maybe decorate it tomorrow.”

“You set this up for me?”

“Of course.”

Maggie turned and grabbed Alex’s scarf, pulling her fiancée in for a deep kiss, uncaring if the tree lot owner was watching. “I love you.”

Alex grinned at her as they broke apart. “I know.”

Maggie laughed and shoved playfully at the other woman’s face. “Maybe I should change my mind, nerd.”

Alex laughed and kissed her again swiftly. “I love you too.”

Maggie turned back to the tree lot, finding the gates open and the hanging lights back on but the owner out of sight. Tugging on Alex’s hand, she pulled her fiancée toward the gate.

As they approached the owner appeared again, smiling broadly. “Welcome! I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I’m William. My husband Daniel is around here somewhere. If you need help with a tree, just shout and we’ll come give you a hand.” He waved them through the gates then lingered by the gate, giving them their space to explore the tree lot.

Maggie smiled at him gratefully, already feeling more at ease with the reference to his husband. Trust Alex and Kara to find the tree lot run by a married gay couple to pull off this scheme. Slowly the couple wandered through the tree lot. The normal music wasn’t playing and Maggie found the lot serene in the silence, lacking the noise of the usual crowds. Strolling down aisles of Christmas trees with her gorgeous fiancée, hand in hand… this was one of her dreams. The fact that said fiancée had gone out of her way to engineer a way for this to happen despite their crazy schedules and wedding plans? That was a bonus and it just made her love Alex even more.

After her father had kicked her out, the string of failed relationships, and in particular the failure with Emily, Maggie had given up on any of these sorts of dreams coming true. But despite all of that, here she was at nearly eleven P.M. at night walking hand in hand with a gorgeous woman that somehow loved her. She glanced over at said gorgeous woman and found Alex studying the trees with interest. Maggie could practically see the wheels spinning in her mind and wondered just how much research her beautiful scientist had done into Christmas tree types before bringing her here. Her question was partially answered almost immediately.

“Balsam and Fraser fir trees retain their needles best. What do you think about one of those?”

Maggie chuckled. “Those are my favorite types of Christmas tree actually.”

Alex looked pleased. “The ceilings are ten foot in the apartment, we should look at taller trees.”

Maggie laughed. “Babe, if we get one that reaches the ceiling, we’ll never be able to put a topper on it.”

“Oh. Right.” Alex looked a little chagrined.

Maggie leaned up and kissed her cheek with a smile. “You’re cute, Danvers.”

Alex blushed but smiled. “Only according to you.”

“Well, lucky for you, mine is the opinion that counts.”

Alex laughed and tugged on Maggie’s hand, causing them to stumble together, bumping shoulders. “Lucky me.” After another couple minutes of walking, she asked, “So. Educate me on the art of buying a Christmas tree.”

Maggie grinned and started pulling Alex over to the rows of seven to eight foot Fraser and Balsam firs already educating Alex about how to look for the proper shape and fullness and checking for bald spots. About half an hour and walking and looking later, Maggie tugged Alex to a stop and pointed to a tree. It was what appeared to be a beautiful Fraser fir, just about eight feet tall. “What about that one?”

Alex studied it for a moment before stepping closer and tugging it away from the others. Maggie watched, charmed, as Alex took the idea of checking all the tree’s qualities very seriously, carefully turning the tree. Eventually, she spoke, “I like it. It looks sturdy. No signs of disease. Seems healthy and well hydrated. No bald spots. Nice and full.”

Maggie swallowed a laugh. Despite being well familiar with her scientist fiancée’s nerdy tendencies, she hadn’t quite been expecting that sort of clinical evaluation, complete with disease assessment. “It looks great. I think this might be the one.”

“Really?” The scientist side was gone, leaving an excited Alex Danvers with shining eyes looking at Maggie.

“Really.” Maggie grinned and stepped closer to Alex. “Now, how am I ever going to repay you for this?”

Alex frowned a little. “You don’t have to repay me for anything, Maggie.”

Maggie laughed a little, deliberately tugging at Alex’s scarf. “I see. So you’re saying you _don’t_ want to see the new set of lingerie I was saving for a special occasion?”

Alex’s eyes widened before darkening. “Well, if you’re offering… I certainly won’t say no to a repayment.”

Maggie grinned and gave one last tug on Alex’s scarf. “Let’s go buy us a Christmas tree, Danvers.” Alex nodded and Maggie stepped back. “I’ll go grab William or Daniel to help.”

“Sounds good.”

Grinning at the look on Alex’s face, Maggie stepped back in and placed a swift kiss on Alex’s lips before trotting off to find one of the owners so they could purchase their new tree.

* * *

The following morning, Maggie placed the tray holding their breakfast on her nightstand and grinning fondly at the expanse of Alex’s bare back in front of her as her fiancée sprawled across her side of the bed. Plopping down on the bed next to her, Maggie reached out and poked Alex’s shoulder. “Alex. Babe.” A grunt greeted her. Maggie laughed, not that she could really blame Alex. They had definitely stayed up late after getting the tree home. But Maggie was too excited to decorate the tree to continue sleeping in.

“Come on, Danvers. Up and at ‘em.”

“It’s too early, Maggie,” came the grumbled response.

“I brought breakfast.” That garnered her a mildly interested grunt but no movement from her fiancée. “And coffee.”

A somewhat more interested sound followed that statement and slowly Alex rolled over, studying her with narrowed eyes. “Where on Earth did you get all this energy this morning? Did you mainline the coffee or something?”

Maggie felt slightly abashed and knew her expression had fallen slightly despite trying to hide it. “Sorry. I just… sorry, babe. Keep sleeping. It can wait.”

Alex frowned, clearly more alert now. She sat up, reaching out and tangling one of her hands with Maggie’s. “Hey, whoa. What’s wrong?”

“I uh…” Maggie glanced away and shrugged awkwardly. Alex waited silently, holding her hand comfortingly. “Just excited about the tree. It’s been a long time since I was really excited about Christmas. It just got away from me, I guess,” she finally elaborated, voice barely above a whisper.

She felt Alex scoot closer on the bed and a moment later a soft hand was gently turning her face to meet Alex’s gaze. “Don’t apologize. I love that you’re this excited.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiled softly. “Now give me that coffee so we can get this decorating started. You’re going to have to educate me on the finer parts of Christmas tree decorating after all.”

Maggie studied her expression for any sign of hesitation. Finding nothing but love in Alex’s gaze she leaned in for a sweet good morning kiss before handing over Alex’s coffee mug and breakfast.

 

**Step Three: Christmas Proper**

_Christmas Day_

Alex woke up first on Christmas day. It had never been a day she had cared much about in the past except as it affected her few friends but this year it definitely had taken on new meaning. Maggie’s excitement was contagious even though her fiancée—now wife—was relatively muted about it for the most part, especially in public. Maggie had been just as enthusiastic about supporting Alex and her family’s celebrations, asking questions and participating actively when it made sense to do so. Alex hoped that she had shown Maggie just as much support in return, wanting this time of year—both now and moving forward in their marriage—to reflect them both and their blended family.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Alex carefully pried herself out of Maggie’s near death-grip. Not an easy task given the way the other woman had basically wrapped herself around Alex the night before and apparently not moved all night. Eventually, Alex managed to extricate herself without waking her sleeping wife. Replacing her body with her pillow, she watched fondly as Maggie immediately wrapped her body around Alex’s pillow. A small furrow formed on her brow, as if, even asleep, she realized she was no longer holding her wife. Alex froze, hoping Maggie would remain asleep and after a moment Maggie’s expression smoothed back out as she pressed her face into Alex’s pillow and relaxed back into a deeper sleep.

Alex relaxed also and reached out to gently tug the blanket over Maggie’s bare shoulders. Satisfied that Maggie would remain sleeping for at least a little longer, she turned to head for the kitchen, stopping short at the sight of a pair of boxes on the table that had not been there when they went to sleep. Frowning, she was just about to wake up Maggie and get her weapon when she caught sight of the note that had apparently been attached to the side facing the bed. She couldn’t read all of it given the angle at which it had fallen against the tabletop, but she could make out her sister’s handwriting and signature complete with a smiley face after it.

Sighing, Alex moved down the steps into the dining area. She was still cautious, ready to call for Maggie at any moment. She had a pretty good feeling this surprise was benign, however. Sure enough, as she got close enough to read the note, it was clearly from Kara.

_Alex,_

_Please don’t shoot the boxes! They are not a bomb! Ok, now that that’s out of the way…_

_I hope I didn’t wake you up. You both looked so peaceful. These are an early Christmas present for you both._

_Kara_

She laughed softly to herself. Curiously, she set the note aside and picked up the top box, which had her name on it. Opening it, she stifled another laugh. Inside were a pair of blue flannel pajamas with dancing menorahs on them. Grabbing the box labeled with Maggie’s name, she quietly walked back to the bed and left it in a prominent location where Maggie was sure to see it when she woke up. She could only imagine what crazy pattern was on Maggie’s pair of what she was sure was also a set of pajamas.

Alex contemplated the pajamas for a moment before shrugging and changing into them. Goofy? Sure. But it would make Maggie laugh and make Kara happy. Therefore, it was worth it. Even if she did feel slightly ridiculous in them as she went about preparing Maggie’s favorite variety of pancakes for breakfast.

Finished preparing the breakfast and coffee, Alex carefully balanced the items on their breakfast tray and strolled back to the bed. She set the tray on the nightstand and settled next to Maggie, amused that her wife was still surprisingly asleep. Admittedly, they’d been up late the night before but given Maggie’s excitement about the holiday and the smell of food and coffee, Alex figured she would have woken up by now.

Smiling down at Maggie, she reached down to brush hair out of Maggie’s face. Placing a gentle kiss on Maggie’s cheek, she laughed softly as she felt Maggie’s cheek crinkle with a smile. “So you are awake.”

“Mm perhaps.”

“I brought you breakfast. And coffee. And a present.”

At the last statement, Maggie’s eyes popped open. “A present?”

Alex laughed and sat back so Maggie could sit up. “It’s from Kara, not me. But yes, a present.”

Maggie gave her a confused look. “From Kara?”

“Mhm. Apparently she managed to sneak in last night and leave a couple surprises. Probably the quietest she’ll ever be.”

“Huh.” Maggie paused and seemed to finally take in Alex’s attire. A slow smile spread on her face. “Is that your present?”

Alex glanced down at the pajamas with a laugh. “Yes. I can only imagine what yours look like.”

Maggie chuckled. “Well, let’s find out. Hand it here.”

Alex handed over the box and also grabbed Maggie’s coffee, ready to offer it once her wife was done opening the box containing red pajamas adorned with dancing reindeer.

Maggie accepted the coffee with a smile and a swift kiss. “Thanks, babe. Are those pancakes?”

“Yes. Your favorite.”

Maggie’s expression brightened even further if possible. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Alex simply smiled. “Exist.”

“Charmer.”

Alex offered the plate with a small shrug. “You deserve a wonderful Christmas.”

Maggie gave her a serious look. “You make my life wonderful.”

“Likewise.” Alex leaned in for a sweet kiss then pulled back with a bright smile. “Now eat up so you can put on those awesome pajamas.”

Maggie laughed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Breakfast and coffee consumed, and festive pajamas adorned, the couple cuddled on the couch, peacefully watching the fire while soft Christmas music played on the TV. Eventually, Alex broke the silence, “Aren’t we supposed to open the presents at some point?”

Maggie laughed. “Shouldn’t that be my line?”

“Hey, you’re the one with the Christmas knowledge here. Besides, we have to head to Kara’s eventually.”

Maggie shifted so she could look at Alex in confusion. “Kara’s?”

Alex nodded. “Kara insisted on a proper family Christmas dinner.”

“ _Kara_ insisted, huh? Not that I doubt your sister’s fondness for food but…”

Alex half-smiled. “I may have made a suggestion.”

Maggie was silent for a long moment before pressing a long kiss to Alex’s lips. “Thank you. For all of this. Definitely the best Christmas in a very long time.”

Alex gently cupped her cheek and pulled Maggie in for another, even longer kiss, before responding. “Merry Christmas, Maggie.” She grinned mischievously. “What do you think Kara would say if we wore these to Christmas dinner?”

Maggie laughed, standing and holding out a hand for Alex to join her. “You know she would love it.”

“True.” Alex gestured to the small pile of presents that had been deliberately left for Christmas rather than Chanukah. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.”


End file.
